


Distraction

by IndoSkyAxe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndoSkyAxe/pseuds/IndoSkyAxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Isaac share a room together, and Scott needs a release from his endless sexual frustration. Only to find one person who is shirtless and sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Crap story... no idea.... but please read. Hopefully I didn't screw up anywhere. Don't own the characters/show blah blah blah.

It was late at night, Scott laying in his bed, extremely bored. Or was it sexual frustration? He didn’t know, yet he he was extremely horny. Allison didn’t want to be with him, but he still wanted to be with her. Even though he said he would wait, he knew deep down that they would never get back together. Scott hated it, but he had to come to this realization sooner or later. He needed to release all his pent up feelings, some sort of release. 

He turned on his side, spotting Isaac’s sleeping figure across the room. Isaac was laying on his stomach on his bed, eyes closed shut. Isaac Lahey. This was perfect. He was the perfect distraction for Scott, especially since they had shared a room ever since Derek had finished refurbishing his house and wanted all his pack members to stay within close range. It made everything easier. Scott watched his packmate for awhile until Isaac started moving in his sleep.

“Jackson,” the boy mumbled whilst he was asleep. Isaac slightly rolled his hips into the bed below him. Scott tried to hold in a laugh, after having remembered the story Isaac told him about the moment he shared with Jackson and Erica at the rave. Scott with a great big grin plastered on his face after having remembered the story. So, Isaac had dirty dreams about boys, huh? Now, this was going to be easier than Scott had first thought. He thought to himself. He got up from his bed, swaggering over to the other boy’s bed. Scott sat down on the edge of the mattress, placing his hand ever so gently on Isaac’s lower backside. His hand traveled up the tall boy’s back, caressing him remembering every detail of Isaac’s well built back. A low moan came from Isaac’s mouth and Scott smirked. Crawling up onto the bed, one of his legs slightly placed in between Isaac’s, leaning down towards the brunet-haired boy’s ear.

“Wake up, Isaac,” Scott whispered. Isaac’s eyes groggily opening, slightly shocked as his vision came into focus finally seeing his packmate hovering over him. Now, Scott was practically hovering over Isaac

“Wha-” the confused boy started to say, but was cut off by Scott’s lips on his. It wasn’t like any kiss Isaac had experience before, since the only other person he has kissed until now was Erica. The kiss was rough, extremely rough, and was completely filled with wanting desires. Scott wanted something. Would that something be him?

Isaac kissed back anyways, too tired to reject his now closest friend who truly cared for his well being. Scott bit down on Isaac’s lower lip, causing Isaac to let out a series of low moans.

Scott pulling away from the kiss, “I’ve been lonely and I need something to take my mind off of everything,” Scott explained to the British boy below him. He pressed his hips against the other’s. “Could you do me a favor, and help me out?” Isaac was in complete shock. his mouth, now all red and chapped with a gaping space in between his lips. How was he supposed to reply? There was no denying it, but Scott was gorgeous, no matter how much he had disliked him from the start, there was no denying it now that they’ve had such meaningful connections within the past months. However, he was not as hot as Jackson. Before Scott had woken him up asking for a assistance, Isaac was dreaming about the co-captain hottie...Damn, that dream was so hot...

“So?” Scott asked, interrupting Isaac’s thoughts.

“Sure,” Isaac replied knowing that this may be his only chance to be with Scott McCall. Scott smirked and pulled back to take off his own shirt so that Isaac wasn’t the only shirtless person in the room. With both of their shirts off, Scott flipped them over so Isaac was on top.

“I’m pretty sure you know what to do,” Scott winked at the boy. Isaac blushed, with what Scott had said and also because of how well built Scott’s body was. He was wrong though, Isaac had never gone down on any guy before. Only in his dreams he had, he could probably guess how to do it, it couldn’t be that difficult to figure out, he just had to remember to avoid using his teeth. Isaac started to kiss down Scott’s body, his tongue tracing over the detailed muscles. Reaching down to the hem of Scott’s pajama pants, Isaac gulped, suddenly nervous. He started at the V-line leading toward what was underneath the boy’s clothes. Then, his hand reach out, grabbing onto the pants and boxers and Isaac pulling them both down. Scott’s hard member sprung out while letting a groan escape his lips.

Isaac staring down at Scott taking in everything that’s going on, only to be interrupted by Scott with a questioning “So are you gonna-”.

“Yeah,” Isaac replied.

“So Suck,” Scott commanded. Isaac nodded. Lowering his head, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Scott’s length. The British boy moved his head down, until the whole length was in his mouth. Letting out another moan, Scott grabbed onto the taller boy’s hair and he forced Isaac down lower onto his member. Isaac’s tongue licked the underside of the other boy’s member, receiving more pleasured moans from Scott’s mouth. The brunet continued bobbing his head until Scott exploded in his mouth, without spilling a drop. Isaac pulled away after Scott let go of his hair, only to be pulled back up for another kiss.

Recovering quickly, Scott flipped them both over again. So now he was hovering over Isaac. He pushed Isaac around so that the boy was on his stomach. Slipping off Isaac’s pajama pants, he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t worry,” Scott said reassuringly. This won’t hurt...much.” He pulled down on Isaac’s boxers and pulled the boy’s ass so it was level with his own crotch. Scott sucked on two of his fingers until they were soaking wet with saliva. Placing them to Isaac’s entrance, he stuck a single finger into his hole, pumping in and out. After about a minute, Scott added the second finger. He started to pump his fingers faster and rougher into the boy below him, earning moans coming from the brunet. Isaac buried his face into his pillow, trying not to scream so loudly that the other wolves would hear him. Removing his fingers, the British boy whined at the loss. Scott placed his hands on the boy’s perfectly round ass and without warning, he pushed his dick halfway into Isaac. Leaving Isaac breathless, and Scott more winded from finally getting some. The submissive boy grabbed onto the sheets, moaning loudly into the pillow. Scott thrust in and out of him. Oh, how Isaac was so tight Scott thought. Scott roughly rolled his hips into the boy and each time, Isaac would let out a moan.

Soon enough, Scott had reached his climax and came inside the brunet. This caused Isaac to orgasm damping the sheets below him. The other boy pulled out of him, grabbing his own clothes that had fallen onto the floor.

“Hey, thanks for the help,” Scott said, as he was walking back to his bed. Isaac just nodded, more tired than ever burying his head into his pillow.


End file.
